Dolly
Dolly is a clockwork-crafted toy that functions upon winding and is said to have been lost for 22 years. The previous owner is a family member of one of The Mansioners. Madz. It was Madz' Mother who owned Dolly when she was a child. Well, Madz' Grandmother gave Dolly to Madz' Mother in order to pass a tradition throughout the family. Her Mother proceeded to losing Dolly when she was aged just 14 and making the family tradition obsolete. However, when Madz was 'left behind' (if you like) and was left abandoned like Dolly, she joined The Mansion and had found a new home. She has spent many years here and most recently celebrated her 14th? birthday. She had many presents, countless amounts of them situated in The Hallway - like Christmas with the presents under the tree. We were all stood around the Hall aswell as people bridged around the arc of the stairways as we watched Madz open her birthday presents. The atmosphere was a proud one: everybody applauding, cheering and some with tears in their eyes. Tears of happiness. She sat engulfed in love as she ripped apart her presents. Mike's present was a huge red box of mixed gummy-sweets and assorted sugary candy goodness, he received a diving hug for this from Madz. Mike drifted backwards a few steps with an ecstatic Madz on him, hugging and kissing his rigid and scarred face but with Mike being as territorial as he is, he grabbed Madz by the face - full palm - and threw her back to her presentpile. With onlookers of the celebration now feeling awkward and unknowing of how to act from Mike's outburst, the presents continue to be opened and the scene is set again. A big, green and bow-tied red gift from Barry and Eugene is next. Madz turns to them as if to say, "Thank you," as she sits with her hand lovingly on her heart. Turning and proceeding to pull the bow apart, the gift opens poorly with the 4 'walls' falling down and revealing what was inside. The box itself was taller than Madz herself and she expected something awesome - a pair of rubber gloves, a toilet plunger and a packet of sponges however had been revealed. The little audience boo'd this gift and some sprawled into laughter as Barry and Eugene are sent to work early for their shockingly bad present. Amidst the scurrying-out of the janitors, Madz moves on to her next present. It was a big and soft present, wrapped in a yellow with red polkadots wrapping paper and is clearly some sort of teddy. Madz turns to everyone with a cheeky grin on her face, "No tag? Who's is this one?" She acts cocky and twirls around to picking the yellow present up. She thought it'd be light and easy to lift, yet stammered and hit the floor when she had it in her hands. Gasping, Madz rolled aside looking flushed in the face and with a hint of confusion in her brow as she lay looking at this unknown gift. Quickly, she grabs the wrapping paper and savagely yanks it away revealing an extremely creepy and obsurdly deformed Doll. She screamed! It was horrific and held a busy stench of mud, water and old perfume. Swamp-like almost. Madz picked the Doll up and examined it pathetically as if it was made purely of germs. A label hides under the skirt which says 'Dolly'. Richelle and Cronus stand-by, asking repetitively who it's from? But obtaining no answer as they watch Madz sat on the floor staring blankly at this Doll. Madz slowly turns to them and says, "It's Dolly. It was my Mum's about 20 years ago..." Richelle already knew the story of Dolly, as we all did but something was clearly not right...Madz suddenly picked herself up from the floor and at the same time, she dropped Dolly in front of her and gave it a big kick that sends Dolly across the Hallway. "This was not funny. Whoever bought me this, don't ever speak to me again." says Madz. She walks upstairs in a huff past the audience and leaves the remaining presents for later, effing and jeffing along her way. Richelle walked over to Dolly. Dolly lay face down against the wall only showing the old white hair of the Doll. Rich turns it over in her hands and jumps at the disgusting face of Dolly, who also stinks and feels grubby in Richelle's hands. On Dolly's back is a key, that if you turn and turn will make the Doll move by itself. Rich didn't hesitate as she stands spinning the key already, winding it perhaps too much. She places Dolly on the floor and stands back to watch. Dolly's disfigured face begins to move. The head itself remained still, whereas the facial features moved quite smoothly. Nose twitching, eyes blinking and the mouth moved extremely realisically as Dolly's mechanical voice spoke out of sync to the lips moving. "Ha..a..br...vv.." Richelle frowned and knelt lower and slapped Dolly on the head to make it clearer, "Have..br..vvv.." Dolly then raised from a seated position and stood fully upright. Richelle hopped back, Dolly ran. That night, several siuations arose involving pain. Barry was found in the garden, hung from his back-fat on the spikes of the fence. Beside Barry was Eugene, who lay peacefully on the floor - however, with Barry's mop a full halfway up Eugene's anus. The handle stopped halfway due to hitting the heart area of his innards. Mike was found tied to the Untieable Chair of Ties with baby kittens surrounding him, on his lap and on his shoulders. Mike hated kittens, he was brought up to destroy and kill them - he taught that to himself because, "Nothing should be cute." Groaning and unable to untie the ties, Mike remained there for 27 hours before being discovered. The final victim was Madz. Found in The Dark Room with Dolly. The Dark Room is a boxroom with 2 wooden chairs precisely in the middle of it. All walls are painted black, ceiling too and floor. The door of this Room is made entirely of glass and looking through is Richelle who has been looking for Madz since Dolly escaped 30 hours ago. She bangs on the glass but neither of them turn to look. Rich stands and waits impatiently for something to happen...Dolly then vanishes in Richelle's direct eyesight, the glass door then opens on its own. Richelle walks over to Madz who is now sat facing away from Rich's direction and is looking at a now empty chair. Rich slowly reaches her arm out to Madz' shoulder. It connects but Madz is yet to respond...Rich lowers her head around and down to her face, as doing so she brushes Madz hair from her face. Within an instant, Madz turns and looks like this* - Pushing and throwing Richelle painfully and heavily to the ground. From her dazed vision, Rich watched as Madz scattered out of the room. Ever since this, Madz won't leave her room. The camera's in Madz' Room show that Dolly has made a crucial change to Madz' facial features exactly as Dolly has: disfigured and frightening. It turns out that Dolly was never 'lost'. Just as Madz wasn't. They were abandoned and left alone. Madz and Dolly are now as one, with the incredible ability to disfigure and change the way you look, forever.